1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machine in which permanent magnets are embedded in an outer circumferential side of a rotor core, and particularly relates to a cooling construction for the permanent magnets that are embedded in the rotor core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines include: a stator in which a stator coil is applied to a stator core; a rotor that is disposed so as to face the stator core so as to have a gap, and in which a plurality of permanent magnets are disposed circumferentially on a rotor core that is fixed to a shaft; a water cooling apparatus that is disposed on an outer circumferential side of the stator core; and a fan that is fixed to the shaft, and that circulates cooling air inside the machine, wherein a ventilation channel through which cooling air passes is disposed on an outer circumference of the water cooling apparatus, and cooling air that has exchanged heat with the water cooling apparatus inside the ventilation channel is circulated by the fans so as to return to the ventilation channel through the gap between the stator core and the rotor core (see Patent Literature 1, for example).